


I Am Dragon

by SoraJinsei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - I Am Dragon Fusion, Based on I Am Dragon, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel is a dragon, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Human Dean Winchester, M/M, Mutual Pining, Stockholm Syndrome, Suspense, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraJinsei/pseuds/SoraJinsei
Summary: In the midst of his wedding ceremony, a prince is captured by a dragon and whisked away to a remote island.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 30
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on the movie "I Am Dragon", a Russian movie that was just freaking amazing to me :D
> 
> So if you have a chance to watch it, I recommend it. I do not speak or read Russian, that's what Subtitles are for ^^;

_Before,  
  
_ _There was no time, no earth, no dust, nothing.  
  
_ _All was forgotten.  
  
_ _What was falsity became verity.  
  
_ _The river froze into nothingness_

  
  
  
He sat in the small boat as the men across the lake pulled him closer. His heart beating fast at the realization that the day had come.  
  
The people of his village stood at the edge of the water, cheering while throwing petals and rice into the air in celebration. He smiled while looking around, dressed in his family’s traditional attire for the ceremony.  
  
An all-white robe decorated with equal parts silk and lace, red ribbons, and flowers placed here and there. A vine shape crowned adorned his head. Little silver ornate trinkets decorating his wrists and neck.  
  
The only embarrassing part of the whole outfit was the lack of pants. Given it goes down to the ground, but if it wasn’t securely fastened, everything would be one display to the crowd.  
  
Shaking his head, he focused back on the moment.  
  
The joining of villages.  
  
A marriage set by his grandparents to further strengthen the alliance between the two against a common enemy.  
  
The bitter cold of the North that threatens the livelihood of everyone.  
  
He looked on across the water to the man standing on the dock, clad in the ceremonial attire of blues and whites for his family heritage, in the middle amongst his men as they continued to pull him, his betrothed, closer.  
  
Biting his lip when he made eye contact with the man, he could feel his cheeks start to heat up.  
  
He’s only met the man once when the marriage was announced. He himself had been much younger, only when he turned 18 would the ceremony take place.  
  
The first impression of the man left him breathless. Handsome, suave, and really made him yearn for his fiance.  
  
His younger brother had teased him relentlessly about this fake “Love at first sight” ordeal. But he didn’t care. He was 18 and his fiance was all he could think about. They would live happily over at Michael’s village, the trade between the two will grow stronger. The villages merging to become one over time.  
  
A chanting cut through his thought.  
  
 _  
Time is a fast-flowing river.  
  
_ _It spares no one.  
  
_ _The bride awaits his bridegroom  
  
_ _As he awaits his destiny_.

  
  
This chant...why are they singing this chant? He looked around when he noticed everyone in the village had stopped their celebrating.  
  
He looked behind him towards his parents who wore an equally surprised look on their faces.  
  
This song.  
  
Despite there being none left, there was no need to sing this song!  
  
 _  
  
Clad in white,  
  
_ _As if dressed in a shroud  
  
_ _Eternal peace will come for them…  
  
_ _The wedding bell tolls  
  
  
  
_ A strong gust of wind descended upon them, bringing in dark clouds and extinguishing the ceremonial fires, everyone curling into themselves in fright at the sudden change.  
  
“S-stop!” he cried out, trying to get the men to stop their chant as they continued to pull him closer. A cold pang of fear in the pit of his stomach.  
  
“Michael! Tell them to stop!” he shouted, his betrothed just smiled at him, allowing everything to continue.

  
  
  
_Take him away!_ _  
_ _  
_ _Take him away!_ _  
_ _  
_ _Come!_ _  
_ _  
_ _Come for him!_ _  
_ _  
_ _This man is yours for eternity!_ _  
_  
  
  
Another gust of wind came through, silencing any sound.  
  
Looking around, he noticed everyone was peering up at the sky in fear.  
  
He’s heard stories. How this song was used to sacrifice the young women of the village during dark times when his village was just starting out.  
  
Their crops were burned and homes destroyed when they refused. A young maiden was brave enough to place herself before the creature with the song she sang to lure it away.  
  
Afterward, the lands began to prosper. And so began the tradition of sacrificing people of the village every couple of years.  
  
Until the day a woman was sacrificed and her lover decided to track the creature down to kill it and find her.  
  
Weeks of searching, he found the beasts layer, only to find his love had already perished. In a rage, the man slew the beast. Becoming known as the “Dragon Slayer”  
  
Now, generations later, He is to marry the grandson of the Dragon Slayer.  
  
Michael.  
  
The beating of wings pulled him from his thoughts, the sound getting closer and closer. The gusts of wind getting stronger and stronger.  
  
A roar came from above.  
  
Veins turning to ice at the site of a Dragon appearing in the sky above.  
  
Screaming erupted from the crowd as the beasts' powerful wings sent everything scattering around.  
  
“Pull me in!” he screamed out to the men, standing up in the boat and pulling out his sword.  
  
“Dean!” he turned at his name, to his brother who was standing at the balcony, fear clear in his eyes.  
  
A roar above had the brothers look up at the Dragon circling around. It made one more circle before it dove  
  
Right for Dean.  
  
He held his sword steady at the creature as it descended quickly.  
  
It was its massive size that made Dean drop his sword suddenly to duck out of the way, its body and air around him causing Dean to lose his balance, tripping into the boat. Hitting his head on the bench he had been sitting on.  
  
He had brought a hand to touch his forehead, pulling it away to see blood when his name was called out again. Looking up, he saw in time to see the creature coming straight at him again, its claws primed and ready.  
  
There really wasn’t much Dean could do to avoid the creature in time as its talons wrapped around him, gripping him tight as it launched itself into the air.  
  
“Dean!”


	2. Chapter 2

**_In that land, people knew no happiness_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_They had tears where their eyes should have been_ ** _   
_ _  
  
Images of women standing dressed in white ceremonial robes, red beads, and flowers decorating their clothes as the women around the pampered them. Braiding their hair and painting their faces. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ But if you looked closer, their faces did not hold joy but sadness. A horn blared, signaling the beginning of the ceremony.  
  
  
_ **_They had fear where their hearts should have been  
  
_ ** **_They had death where the sky should have been_ ** _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _ The girls walked the path of snow and red-berries as they entered the small boats. A young woman even fought the ones who escorted her as they strapped the ladies’ arms to restrain them from moving. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The air begins to fill with a familiar chant as the boats began to move from shore to the middle of the lake. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ It didn’t take long as distant roar silenced everything around them.  _   
  
_   
_ **_And they gave to the sky_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_What was most precious to them_ **

  
-  
  
  
Dean jolted awake, his heart racing as he felt himself being crushed and jerked around at the same time. He had to fight to keep his head still as he looked at his surroundings, feeling the raindrops on his face.  
  
A bolt of lightning from above highlighting the silhouette of the massive form above him sent fear through him.  
  
He tripped to get a grip of his surroundings, but the beating of the creature’s wings, the rain and darkness prevented him from figuring anything out.  
  
If anything it made him even more disorientated.  
  
To make matters worse, he heard the roar above everything else as he became suddenly weightless.  
  
Nothingness.  
  
Sheer nothingness when his entire body felt cold and numb after making contact with something hard.  
  
  
-  
  
  
The sound of screaming woke him from the darkness had him shooting straight up, gasping for air. Looking around to take in his surroundings through each breath he realized he was surrounded in utter darkness. Flinching when he turned, he placed a hand on his stomach, feeling liquid, his blood, seeping slowly through his fingers.  
  
He got up from his spot, putting pressure on the wound as he slowly let his eyes adjust. It didn’t take long, the night sky filtering in through the top of the cave or tunnel or whatever he was stuck in.  
  
He felt around the walls, trying to make out where he was, concluding he was stuck in some rock enclosure. A pit?  
  
Looking up after walking along the walls again, he noticed something hanging from the edge down into the pit.  
  
Sighing in relief, it was the sash that he wore for the ceremony. It must have fallen off somehow after he managed to get down here.  
  
Sniffling as he readied himself to climb, a voice echoed around him right as he placed a hand on the closest rock.  
  
 _“I wouldn’t do it if I were you,”_  
  
“Oh yeah,” Dean’s voice defiant as always, turning towards the darkness, unable to pinpoint where the voice was coming from. “Watch me,” gripping the rock, pulling himself up, placing his foot into each spot carefully until he was within reach of the fabric.  
  
It looked sturdy enough.  
  
Reaching out, he snagged the fabric and letting go of the wall, dangling in the air as he tried to hoist himself upwards.  
  
He was almost to the top when a noise above made his heart drop.  
  
The tearing of the fabric had Dean hurling back to the ground, groaning loudly from the impact.  
  
 _“I told you you shouldn’t have done that,”_  
  
“Bite me!” Dean gritted out through clenched teeth.  
  
 _“I was merely trying to help,”_ The voice started, Dean turning to lay on his side gripping the wound at his stomach. _“Where you are now is much safer anyway,”_  
  
“Why’s that?” Dean questioned after managing to sit up. He was with silence. Dean growing both worried and scared at the realization that he was stuck with no way out started to seep in, that he was going to die here, slowly bleeding to death.  
  
But maybe.  
  
Just maybe.  
  
Michael will come to save him?  
  
“Did Michael send you?” He called out to the voice, carefully getting to his feet so that he could look for the person.  
  
 _“No, I don’t know who Michael is,”_ The voice was cold and distant.  
  
“Then if you don’t know who he is, then help me get out of here,” Dean’s only thought that this person could be trapped here as well. “I am a Prince, the Son of John and Mary Winchester. My father will reward handsomely with my safe return.”  
  
All was quiet for a moment, Dean was noticing that it was becoming easier to see around him. Taking in the new environment of where he was going to be stuck for however long.  
  
 _“I can’t help you,”_ Dean lifted his arms up in exaggeration at this fact.  
  
“So you’re a prisoner too?” He questioned, finding a spot to sit, suddenly becoming lightheaded.  
  
 _“There’s no escaping the Dragon,”_ a chill ran through Dean when the name was spoken. So that’s what it was. Michael’s family was to have killed the last one years and years ago. How could there still be one?  
  
“Where's the dragon now,” asking the dreaded question, rubbing his head as he tried to slow his beating heart.  
  
 _“He’s sleeping.”_ The voice answered smoothly. _“But It’s not safe for us to talk anymore,”_ _  
_ _  
_“What does he need from me?” Dean called out, trying to get the answer before the voice disappeared on him. “What's going to happen to me!”  
  
 _“I’ve told you too much already. You’re on your own now.”_ Anger filled Dean at being told nothing, jumped up from his spot to punch and smack his hand at the rock walls, crying out to ‘come back!’ or ‘answer me!’  
  
Eventually, the wound on his stomach pulsed angrily from the irritation which had him toppling to the ground, clutching his stomach in agony.  
  
 _“Why did your people sing the ritual song?”_ The voice questioned out of nowhere.  
  
Through clenched teeth, Dean replied.  
  
“Michae wanted it that way,”  
  
 _“Who is Michael?”_ _  
_  
“My Fiance. The old ritual was turned into a wedding ceremony. But I didn’t know anything about the song,” frustration clear in his voice, rubbing his eyes as he remembered the look of fear in Sam’s eyes just before he was taken.  
  
  
-  
  
  
“ _Here.”_ the voice called out, waking Dean from his slumber. He turned from his curled position on the floor. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw a hand coming from a hole in the wall. _“It's for your wounds. This will make them heal better,”_ _  
  
_“Oh…” was the only sensical thing Dean could say as he slowly got up. Taking the rock with what looked like a leaf with something mashed up on top, Dean couldn’t help but peer through the opening, eyes widening at the sight before him.  
  
“You don't look much like a prisoner.” Taking in the unruly black hair, pale skin and sad blue eyes.  
  
 _“I don't?”_ _  
  
_“I imagined you to be all dirty and covered in spider webs,” Dean commented, noticing how clean the man was, figuring he should be at least covered in dirt and grime. “But you look......different.”  
  
 _“Thank you.”_ Walking over the small waterfall that he discovered earlier on after exploring some more, he sat next to it, giving the item a tentative sniff.  
  
“It smells nice. What is it?” Taking a small portion to smear it on his head wound.  
  
 _“See those leaves above the pit? A paste made from them can heal wounds.”_ Smiling to himself, he slowly undid the tie around his waist.  
  
“You know what I realized?”  
  
 _“What?”  
  
_ “We haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Dean. What's yours?” There was a long pause, a thought flitted through Dean’s mind. He doesn’t know anything about this guy. Except for his deep voice that made Dean shudder.  
  
“ _I don't remember my name.”  
  
_ “How's that?” Dean stated in disbelief as he pulled off the top part of his robes to clean the wound there. “How can you forget your own name?”  
  
 _“You can if you don't need it anymore.”_ There was a very long pause. Dean not really noticing as he began to place the mush of green stuff into his wound on his stomach.  
  
 _“You are....very beautiful,_ _Dean.”_ Jerking from his spot, he quickly redressed, scrambling to his feet so that he could face the voice.  
  
“Are you looking at me?” The pervert! Probably hasn’t been laid in years and the first person that walks in, he eyeballs like crazy!  
  
 _“Yes.”  
  
_ “Don't look!”  
  
 _“Why?”  
  
_ "Why"? Don't you understand?”  
  
“ _No, I don't. I look at birds, fish... Why can't I look at you?”_ Because it’s creepy, Dean had wanted to say, but after seeing the man through the hole and from what he could tell, the man wasn’t too bad looking, and that voice alone...  
  
Holy crap Dean has been here way too long if he was thinking that! It must have been hours if not days! But Dean couldn’t be too sure, considering he passed out at one point.  
  
“Have you tried to run away?”  
  
“ _You can't run away from here. It's an island.”  
  
_ “So you can sail away.”  
  
“ _The sea can kill too.”  
  
_ “I need a big stone,” Throwing his hands up, deciding then and there that he was going to take care of this problem. Turning around to look down at his options, the rocks, not finding very many as he moved the heavier ones away to find a decent-sized one for throwing.  
  
“ _What for?”  
  
_ “Here's the plan: when that evil creature comes back, you'll distract it, and I'll hit it. We'll escape while the dragon sleeps.” Smirking at how ingenious the plan was making an Ah-ha noise when he found a good-sized rock that he could fit in his hand.  
  
“ _You can't leave the pit! No one but the dragon-slayer knows how to kill the dragon. Wait and he will come for you.”  
  
_ _“_ Enough! I must escape. Will you help me?”  
  
“ _It won't work, Dean!_ _He hears and sees everything. You can't even imagine what he is capable of!”  
  
_ “Do you know who you are? A coward. That's who you are. Silly me, I even chose a name for you, coward! Don't you dare look at me again!” Dean yelled angrily, slamming the closet rock into the hole, effectively closing off the there connection.

  
-  
  
“ _Dean...Hey...Dean, what are you doing there?”  
  
_ “None of your business,” Dean commented, tearing at his ceremonial robe, twisting and braiding it with the rest of the strips to become a tightly woven rope.  
  
 _“Dean, I'm no_ _t a coward. I hate the dragon as much as you do, but I can't defeat him.”  
  
_ “That's the kind of thing a coward would say.” He tightened the rope as much as possible around the rock he found, something that will hold when he threw it high enough to hook around something.  
  
 _“Dean…_ _What name did you choose for me?”  
  
_ Dean paused for a moment to glance over his shoulder towards the wall where the other man stood on the other side.  
  
“Castiel.”  
  
“ _Castiel... That's a nice name.”_ the voice sound pleased? Possibly happy or relieved. _“Why Castiel?”  
  
_ “Well...My mother used to speak of Angel’s and how they’d watch over me.” Dean started while placing the rope on the floor to stand. “Her favorite was Castiel”   
  
“ _What does it mean?”  
  
_ “Shield of God,” He walked slowly over to the hole, to the rock that ‘cut’ off their ties to one another.  
  
 _“Forgiv_ _e me, Dean.”_ Smiling slightly, the voice was sad and remorseful sounding. If Dean was going to be stuck here for who knows how long, he should at least get acquainted with his fellow prisoner. He removed the rock, throwing it to the side. The unruly man was clear through the hole, eyebrows knitted together in sadness, a frown on his face when their eyes met.  
  
“Give me your hand,” Dean half demanded half asked as he held his own out. He watched the man lift up his own hand to stare at it.  
  
 _“My hand”  
  
_ “Now that you have a name, let's get acquainted. When people get acquainted, they shake hands. Nice to meet you, Castiel. I'm Dean.”  
  
The man hesitated, staring at his own hand then to Dean’s.  
  
“ _Nice to meet you, Dean. I'm Castiel.”  
  
_ The pale hand slipped through the hole to grasp Dean’s hand in a soft grip. His hands were softer than Dean expected. He relished the contact, the man’s hands were warm.  
  
“What are you doing?!” Dean cried out a second later when that grip tightened, pulling Dean’s arm through the hole to his side.  
  
 _“It's the dragon! Hide,_ _Dean!_ _No matter what happens, don't leave the pit! Stay there!”  
  
_ “Castiel? Where are you?!” Dean cried out, the grip disappearing, followed by the rumbling of the rocks around him. The deafening roar of the Dragon was loud with the thunderous boom of his body as it moved about the area above. He followed the sound in time to look up, frozen in fear when he looked up into the face of the Dragon set high above him. It gave out a roar which snapped Dean out of his paralyzed state, ducking for cover as the creature moved around the hole above, trying to reach for its prize.  
  
He doesn’t know how long time passed until the creature decided to give up, bringing his arms down from covering his face, he looked up to see the coast was clear.  
  
“Castiel,” He whispered loudly, running to the wall. He pressed his ear to the wall, calling his name out again to get a response. Anything.  
  
Nothing.  
  
“Hang in there Cas,” he called out, turning around to grab the biggest rock he could find to beat against the wall repeatedly. Two more hits sent the wall crumbling before him, giving way to another area.  
  
Ducking under the stone into the new chamber...no...cavern. This place is huge! Staring at the giant cave.  
  
“Cas?” he called out, looking around before starting his exploration of the area.  
  
He didn’t get too far when a hissing noise slowly grew louder. Turning around, he was met with gold eyes shining through the darkness.  
  
Instinct alone had his body moving before his mind was able to comprehend anything. The roar was deafening, the thumps of the massive body shaking the cave as Dean dove into a small alcove in time to miss being swiped by the enormous wings.  
  
Panting, he kept moving through the alcove, following the path to a wider area. Every sense told him to keep running. But to where?!  
  
He felt the heat on his back as the Dragon attempted to catch him which spurred him to climb in the direction of the hole across from him.  
  
A dead-end!  
  
He stared at the expanse of sky and ocean before him as he stood at the narrow edge before him.  
  
 _“Dean!”  
  
_ Turning so his back was to the sky, he slowly backed away from the entrance.  
  
“Watch out! It's very high up here!” A figure emerged from the darkness which made Dean’s heart thump as he took in the man before him, the voice was familiar, he wore nothing but a poorly wrapped cloth covering his nether regions.  
  
“You're alive!” he breathed out, relieved that he was ok.  
  
“Why did you leave the pit? I told you not to! That's what he's waiting for.” That when something clicked. When Dean escaped, the area didn’t look like where he was. Which could only mean one thing...  
  
“You weren’t in a prison”  
  
“Dean…” His arms raised, showing his hands, palm out, indicating he wasn't going to harm Dean. More like he was trying to bring Dean back to safety.  
  
“Who are you really?  
  
“Dean, wait…”  
  
“Stay away from me!” as Dean inched closer to the ledge.  
  
“It's hard to explain..."  
  
“Stay away!"  
  
“Watch your step!"  
  
“I trusted you, but you lied to me!"  
  
“Dean, the dragon…”  
  
“The dragon will get nothing!"  
  
“Dean, don't do it.”  
  
“Nothing!”  
  
“Dean, don't!” Castiel watched in horror as he watched Dean's foot slip-off the side sending the man falling over the edge.


	3. Chapter 3

“I have a bad feeling about this, Michael… It's far too quiet here. The island should've been here, but all I can see is this strange fog.” Gabriel muttered out to his cousin from his side of the boat, squinting his eyes as he tried to find their destination through the thick fog.   
  


“I can't do anything about that. I've never seen such fog myself.” Michael replied from his seated spot on the opposite side, bringing his canteen up to take a sip.    
  


“But you've heard about it. Surely  _ your _ grandfather told you the secret route through this fog. Or have you forgotten?” Turning to glare down at the man, hoping this trip was all for nothing. He watched the man stand up to narrow his eyes at him.   
  


“I haven't! We're doing everything right,” he growled up, tossing his canteen to side. Empty. Irritated. He ran a hand through his hair as he turned to look out at the surrounding fog.

  
“So what's the secret route?” Gabriel questioned again, this had to have been the 50th time.   
  
“Secret this and secret that… That's all I heard all my life, yet the dragon turned out to be alive. Don't worry.” He glared over his shoulder at the man wore a look of disbelief. “ I know what to do, so I'll manage.”

  
Gabriel crossed his arms as he watched his cousin lean on the edge, muttering incoherent things. Probably cursing the situation.   
  
“I worry about the guy. We must rescue him...before it's too late.”   
  
  


-   
  
  
“Somebody! Somebody help me! I'm over here! Help!” Dean cried out until his voice was hoarse. He stared out into the darkness as the ocean splashed around him. Arms waving around as if someone could see him from afar.   
  
He keeled over, exhausted from screaming his lungs out, deciding he should seek shelter until morning. Maybe then, he’ll have better luck.   
  
Turning around, he took in the man sprawled out on the rocks, halfway in the water, rocking gently as the waves washed over him repeatedly.   
  
The same man who had transformed into the Dragon mid-fall after Dean had tripped over the edge. Despite catching him and turning them so the Dragon took the brunt of the fall, Dean was both confused and furious.   
  
This man had lied to him. He was the Dragon this entire time!

  
Dean stood there, watching the waves rise higher and higher.    
  


“That's fine. Let it be this way,” he said to himself, nodding his head.   
  
The water slowly pulling the man into the water.   
  
“That's even better. It's not my fault. It's the sea. The sea can kill too,” Dean muttered to himself, turning away.   
  
He didn’t get very far though. His earlier conversations with the man, not knowing he was the dragon at the time, came drifting back. And from what he could tell, he was all alone out here.   
  
-   
  
“Why am I even doing this?” Dean panted out, tugging again at the unconscious body. He didn’t know where he was going with this, but he just knew that he had to get back to the top of this rock formation.    
  
“I'm really not happy about dragging this... reptile up there!” he shouted to the sky, letting go of the man, not caring that he dropped him to the ground. Dean had decided to undress, it was just the two of them on this island, and use it as leverage to tug the man along.   
  


“So what if he saved me? I saved him too. He kidnapped me, threw me against the rocks,

and now I'm helping him? Who will help me? Not him, I suppose.” he honestly wanted to walk away, let the man drown. But that freaking voice of humanity within him told him it was just wrong to let a helpless man drown for no reason. Being an extinct Dragon, Dean should have just let him!   
  
Looking down at the unconscious and still very naked man, which Dean had to redirect his gaze multiple times, even though he was curious as hell. Of course, one peek didn’t hurt. Dean almost had to pick up his jaw at the size.   
  
“Here’s the Deal: When you gather your wits you'll carry me back home.” Deciding to carry him bridal style didn’t work, the guy, despite his size, was heavy as hell. When he didn’t get a reply from the man, he continued his rant. “I knew you would like my plan. So you kidnapped me - no big deal. What matters is that you're kind, even though you're too heavy. And you live too high up...for no obvious reason. Although now I know why.” It took all night and well into the next day to drag the damn man to the topmost part of the rock formation.    
  
“I don't know where your bed is. So, for now, you'll sleep here,” He dragged him to the pile of smooth looking rocks. Huffing from all the exertion, Dean looked around at the decent-sized area. How the hell a boat managed to get all the way up here was beyond him.   
  
“ _ Before it's too late...Kill the dragon. He's getting closer… He's getting closer… The dragon's fire must die down…” _

  
“Castiel?” Turning around to see the man had curled up into a ball.

  
“ _ Kill him... Kill the dragon.” _

  
“Not yet. I need you. I need you alive, healthy and flying,” Dean scrambled, searching the boat for a blanket or clothes. He needed something to wear for later, he wasn’t going to walk around here naked with this man ogling him.   
  
Making an Ah-ha at the discovery of a blanket and what looks to have been a shirt. He made his way over to the now shivering body.

  
“Please don't burst into flames. Deal?” Dean muttered, tearing the shirt into long strips to place over the wounds from the fall and from any rocks that might have cut him along the way.   
  
He was shifting the guy from onto his back, his hand brushing along the man’s side when his chest started to glow red. The same red Dean saw as they were falling right before he transformed into the dragon.  
  
_ “S-Sleep, sweet child…” _ Dean started to sing, voice stuttering a bit as he did the first thing he could think of. He used to sing to Sam when he was having a particularly scary nightmare. “ _ Fly away, wind. I'll be waiting for you till the morning comes. Sleep, sweet child… You're sailing to faraway lands. Follow my voice into the thick clouds. Sleep, sweet child… Fear nothing. In the land of your dreams, someone keeps you in their thoughts.”  
  
_ _   
_ _ - _ _   
_ _   
  
_ Dean jolted awake, panting from the dream turned nightmare.   
  
He dreamt that Michael had come to slay the dragon, wrapping Dean in his arms. Right as Dean was about to lift his head to kiss the man, he had turned into Castiel.   
  
Dean had tried to pull away, but Castiel was holding onto him, preventing his escape. All the while his eyes were shut.   
  
Looking down, he noticed he was wrapped in the blanket he had given Castiel. Glancing around, he noticed he was alone. He got up from the warmth of the blanket to dig through the same box from before, relieved to find pants!   
_   
_ “Good morning, Castiel,” Dean called out, finding him an hour later down by the ocean, spear in hand as he tracked the fish below.   
  
He didn’t get a reply. Just a glare before returning to his fishing.   
  


“Why would you bring me food and a warm blanket if you don't even want to talk to me? Castiel, you apologize, then you push me away. You throw me into a pit, then save my life. That won't do. Castiel, talk to me.”   
  
When he didn’t get an answer, he looked down at the basket full of fish, smirking, he pushed it over with his foot, receiving a growl in response. When he looked up, Castiel was right in front of him, his eyes glowing in rage.   
  


“Either we talk, or I'll keep pestering you. And trust me, I can be really annoying.”   
  
“Now I see why my ancestors dealt away with your people quickly. To not give you a chance to talk.” Moving down to pick up the basket and what little fish he could salvage. 

  
“Castiel, you don't want to kill me, do you?” Dean asked, a bit nervous about finding out the real answer. But stubborn enough to know that if Castiel was going to kill, he would have done it already. “If so, what use am I to you?”   
  
He followed the man up the path, back to the top where Dean had just come down from.

  
“Take me back home,” He said, tired of not getting an answer from the man.

  
“It's not that simple,” Castiel muttered once they got to the top.

  
“Tell me. Maybe I'll understand and then we can think of something,” Crossing his arms, he glared down at the man who sat there, his gaze set firmly on the ground.

  
“A long time ago a boy lived on this island,” he started.   
  
Dean listened to the story. How Castiel used to live with his father, who was also a dragon. He had, at one point, wanted to be just like his father. When the day came for Castiel to transform, he learned everything. For centuries they took the brides of men and performed their bloody ritual. People would send maidens off to the accompaniment of a ritual song.   
  
The lives of the past Dragons coursing through his mind. That was when he realized was a monster, and that he too had awoken the monster in himself. After that day, Castiel swore he would never become the Dragon again and that there would be no more Dragons.   
  
Then one day, a ship appeared in the distance. A man came ashore and killed his father. He didn’t feel any anger. Or the thirst for revenge. He was just glad there was one less Dragon in the world.   
  
“All I could do was a struggle with the dragon. There is a narrow passage in the dungeon. A human can get in there, but a dragon can't get out. I would stay there when I needed to restrain him. Over the years I almost got him under control, but then your people sang the ritual song. When I came to I saw you, dean,l in the dragon's claws. I barely managed to loosen his grip on you. You fell into a pit too narrow for the dragon to pluck you out. The pit was not your prison. It was your sanctuary... from me. The dragon can sense you, Dean. I realized that back there, in the pit. He awakens the moment I touch you. That's why I can't carry you back home. I can't control the dragon. You must wait for the dragon-slayer. If he comes for you I won't try to stop him… but your people must never sing the ritual song ever again.”

  
“Why did you say "if he comes"?” Dean asked, not realizing he had taken a seat during the story, completely entranced in the tale.

  
“Do you think he might not? It depends on you alone.”

  
“Why me?” 

  
“Come with me,”   
  
Dean got up quickly just to follow the man as he made his way down the cliffs, to an area that Dean hadn’t explored yet, looking in awe at the site before him. It looked like giant bones in the shape of a rib cage sticking out of the water. Boats, torn to shreds, scattered throughout.

  
“How can Michael’s arrival depend on me?”

  
“Look around you. The entire island is a dragon. My great ancestor. The rocks, the cliffs -they are his bones. He guards this place. From here you see the clear blue sky, while those on ships see nothing but fog, and are destined to roam around in it until death. Sometimes, shipwrecks and things from them wash up on the shore, but a traveler can reach the island only if a loving heart awaits him here.”

  
“The heart…”

  
“Yes. It will show him the way, like a beacon.”   
  
“That means that the dragon-slayer found this island only because the girl loved him, right?” Dean finally realized, the tale they used to tell all the kids. To Dean, it never sounded complete. And why the Dragon Slayer never told anyone how he got there because he thought he slew the only Dragon in existence.    
  


“As I said, it depends on you alone. If you love him he will come for you.”

  
“What are you doing?” Castiel asked, watching Dean squat near some flowers, picking some here and there.   
  
Dean knows what he’s doing is cheesy as hell, but at the same time, his people had beliefs on certain tales.

  
“When a person receives a gift of flowers they know they are loved. Something important takes place between the two people.” He moved closer to the edge of the cliffs, tossing the flowers into the ocean. “I also heard people say that, if you put flowers into the sea, your beloved, wherever he may be, will know what you think of him.”

  
“So... will Michael come for you?” Castiel questioned after a few beats of silence.

  
“Of course, he will,” he nodded, firmly believing that Michael will come despite the nugget of dread lodged in the back of his mind. Was that doubt? No...Dean shook his head.

  
“He'd better hurry then,” Castiel called out, his voice pulling Dean from his thoughts as he began to walk away. “You'll wait for him in the pit,”

  
“In the pit? Castiel, can’t I just sail away?”

  
“No, you can't. You tried to escape once, and we both nearly…” Castiel trailed off, Dean watching him drop to his knees 

  
“Castiel, are you alright?” Dean ran up, placing a hand to his back to prevent him from moving.

  
“Stay away! Don't touch me! Go to the pit! Don't you get it?” Castiel snarled out, pushing Dean and his hand away.

  
“No, I can't just leave you here.”

  
“Don't worry, I'll manage. I'm used to being on my own.” Castiel huffed out a hand to his chest, glaring hard at Dean to keep him away.

  
“If you preferred to be on your own I wouldn't have woken up under a warm blanket today,” Dean glaring right back.

  
“Dean, the dragon can come out at any moment,” Castiel growled out, placing one foot up to slowly get to his feet.

  
“If so, then why hasn't he come out yet?” Dean, ever the defiant or just plain stubborn, crossing his arms to emphasize his point.

  
“I don't know. Perhaps I'm still too weak,” Castiel answered, looking down as his hand, making fists as he tried to make out why he hasn’t transformed.

  
“Or perhaps the human in you is growing stronger?” Dean reasoned, his glare falling to a soft look, something Castiel couldn’t understand.

  
“Do you really think so?”

  
“I can see it. You saved me, fed me, healed my wounds. You took care of me. You'll be able to overcome him like you wanted to. I'll help you. While we're waiting for Michael’s arrival I'll teach you to live like a human.”

  
“Please forgive me for what happened yesterday,”

  
“That's a good start.”   



	4. Chapter 4

“Wow…” Dean trailed off, looking around the room. Well, not room. It was an alcove with a narrow entrance within the giant skeleton of Castiel’s ancestor.  
  
“You can live here if you like. You'll be safe from the dragon.” the man said, watching Dean turn to take in the brightly lit area.  
  
The walls were thin enough that light could shine through but keep the man from the elements. The floor was covered in sand with pillars here and there. When he was sure Dean would be fine with accommodations, he turned to go about his business.  
  
“Castiel?” he heard from over his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Dean standing there with his arms crossed, his eyes still scanning his new lodgings.  
  
“This place is totally empty,” a small smile on his face, eyes landing on Castiel. “Will you help me make it liveable?”  
  
“Is that necessary?” Castiel replied, not entirely understanding the question. A place to sleep could be anywhere you lay to rest. A fire to keep you warm and food to keep your belly full. What else was there?  
  
“Well, since we decided to live like humans…” Dean trailed off, indicating to the robe he was wearing to Cas, smiling. Castiel cocked an eyebrow at the gesture.  
  
  
-  
  
  
“Living like humans sure is hard work,” Castiel grunted out after plopping the next chest full of unknown items beside Dean, who was going through every trunk. Carpets, clothes, pillows, and other items were discovered.  
  
Dean had insisted they go through the sunken ships, saying how there might be supplies that would help them live as humans.  
  
“We'll need this... and this,” Dean commented, pulling random items from the new chest, his smile wide at seeing all the new items.  
  
“Are you done yet?” Castiel plopped onto the ground beside the box, exhausted but glad that this was the last box. He peered at Dean with one eye, his arm resting across his head to block the sun. The breeze from the sea cooling in contrast from the sunny day.  
  
“Nope,” Dean smiled down at him, his clothes rustling in the wind as he held up a particular item. It was square in shape and brown. “Come, let me teach you something,” Castiel had to scramble to get up to follow the man as he marched back to their lodging.   
  
  
-  
  
  
“How do I look?” Dean said a moment later, having changed his outfit into something he had found in one of the boxes.  
  
Castiel looked up from the stack of sticks he was arranging for Dean’s fire later. He did a double-take when he took in the man's new attire.  
  
Dean had insisted on Castiel wear clothes beside the cloth that covered his nether regions, having never worn actual clothes before. The material was soft on his skin, the brown and taupe colors bringing out the blue in his eyes, as Dean had said.  
  
But looking at Dean in the dark green and black robes made his heart thump. He was beautiful, to put it simply. Dean’s face was flushed from twirling on the spot to show off the entire outfit.  
  
“So?”  
  
“Stunning,” he breathed out, watching Dean’s face turn a shade of red at the word, biting his lip as he directed his gaze elsewhere.  
  
“I envy you dragons,” Dean said as he plopped onto the blankets of his room. All the stuff they found was scattered everywhere. The most they were able to do was build a makeshift bed out of pillows and blankets they found.   
  
“You envy us?” Castiel parroted from his same spot, disbelief in his voice.  
  
“Yes,” Dean replied, his voice growing fond, turning his attention towards the ceiling. “You do whatever you like. You fly wherever you like. It's kind of scary, of course…,” he trailed off, a hand in the air, letting it glide back and forth. “Me, I've never traveled anywhere,”  
  
"Neither have I," Castiel responded honestly, looking away to continue his task at hand.  
  
"How is that?" Pausing for a moment to stare off into the distance, placing his hands in his lap.  
  
"I've spent my whole life on this island. I didn't want the dragon to…" Castiel closing his eyes, trying to remember that feeling. His mind was fuzzy of that memory. When the dragon takes hold, there's nothing he could really remember except for the anger and rage.  
  
"So that flight was the first-ever, for both of us?" Dean quipped, his voice sounding happy at the comment. Opening his eyes, he turned to the man, his smile so wide it made Castiel's heart beat harder.  
  
 _'So beautiful'_ Castiel thought, the rays from the sun causing Dean's eyes to shine, giving him an ethereal look   
  
"I guess so," he managed out.  
  
  
-  
  
  
"This one?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What about this one?"  
  
"No," Dean pondered, glancing at the material in Castiel's hand. His arms above his head as he adjusted the material. "I mean, yes." He second-guessed, reaching for it again.  
  
After they had fixed up Dean's living quarters, Castiel's was next. Now Castiel didn't understand why he needed his own space, given he's always laid on the dirt, using the rocks as pillows.  
  
They spent the entire afternoon cleaning the blankets and sheets they had found in the ocean. This resulted in a splash fight, who started it? Someone did, but it ended with the two of them collapsed on the beach, panting from the exertion.  
  
Castiel couldn't help when his head had turned in time to lock eyes with green. Dean's smile was infectious, a smile forming on his own.  
  
His heart fluttering in his chest when Dean turned his eyes to the sky, giving him a chance to take in the man's wet physique.   
  
  
-  
  
  
"Wait!" Dean commanded, stopping Cas in his tracks. "Wipe your feet." Not wanting to dirty the clean carpet he had just put down. Since they don't have shoes, it doesn't mean they had to live like cavemen.  
  
The stern look Dean gave as he moved around Castiel, who had his hands full of fruits, to grab something else.  
  
When Dean turned around, his smile fell when he watched Castiel wipe one foot on the carpet before proceeding onward.  
  
"Castiel, what the…" Looking over his shoulder, the man had a "what?" expression like he did nothing wrong.  
  
  
-  
  
  
"How far can dragons fly?" Dean questioned later the day, in between breaths after collapsing in the sand. They had just finished fishing, deciding to have an impromptu swimming session, followed by another 'who splashed who first'  
  
"Very far," Castiel answered before falling back into the sand next to Dean while keeping a clear space between them. "The winds help us. They are all unique. And all of them are beautiful. When you look at the wind…" Castiel's voice fading off as he watched the sky above.  
  
"Are you trying to say that you can see the wind?" Dean asked, sitting up to lean on his elbow to stare down at the man who turned to look up at him. Dean couldn't help the blush when he squinted up at him.  
  
"Of course, I can. Can't you?" He challenged, truly curious.  
  
"People can't see the wind, Castiel." He answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"How can you not see the wind?" Castiel sat up, finding this hard to believe. His father was able to. So why couldn't Dean?  
  
"How can you see it?"  
  
"If you like I can show you the wind," Castiel got up from his spot to look around for something light enough. Finding some flowers growing near the edge of the beach, he plucked some petals off before making his way back to Dean. "I think it's going to start now." He whispered, eyes searching.  
  
"What is?" He was answered with the flower petals flying from Castiel's hands as if they were following an invisible line in the air. He looked in awe as the petals danced around them, rising and falling together as they rode the wind.  
  
When Dean looked back with a smile on his face, he couldn't help the way his body flushed under the soft gaze that Castiel was giving him. It made him squirm internally at being looked upon with such gentleness.  
  
  
-  
  
  
"I'm not a traitor," Dean murmured frantically, quickly picking up all the stuff that fell out of his bag. He had been fixing a section of his room when he yanked the cloth, causing the contents to spill out.  
  
They were just supplies he might need at one point. "I want to escape." He told himself, despite the feelings he felt for Castiel. But way before any of this had happened, he remembered the tales about the young men and women were sacrificed to the dragons, a way for them to not destroy their village. But after Michael’s grandfather went to save his dearly beloved, they never saw a Dragon again.  
  
The only logical thing he could think of would be Michael was paying tribute to his late grandfather by singing the ritual song at their wedding. After being brought here and spending all this time with Cas…   
  
"But how do I know if he can overcome the dragon?" He asked out loud, glad that the man wasn't anywhere near enough to hear, tucking the packed bag away in another hidden spot, biting his lip as he stared at it.  
  
"I might not even need to go anywhere. I packed my bag just in case," he affirmed nodding to prove it, remembering last night.  
  
 _"This place has never been so cozy...until you arrived," Castiel murmured into the quiet night, taking in the newly decorated living space._  
  
 _"Well, a few things were new for both of us," Dean remarked while taking a sip from his cup._ " _By the way, I have something for you," placing the cup on the floor to turn in his seat._ _  
_ _  
_ _When he turned around, he held out a wooden looking item. It was oval-shaped with holes on one side._ _  
_ _  
_ _"It's an Ocarina," Dean said, his voice sounding nervous. "You blow on one end," he continued, holding the spout looking part between his lips._ _  
_ _  
_ _Castiel looked on, watching Dean's fingers cover and uncovering the holes of the instrument._ _  
_ _  
_ _"l think I've heard this tune before." He commented, looking off to the side as he tried to remember. "What is it?"_ _  
_ _  
_ _"A lullaby," Dean said simply after pulling the instrument away. "Mothers sing it so their babies know Mommy is near." The smile on his face widening. "Let it be your birthday today."_ _  
_ _  
_ _Castiel looked from Dean with wide eyes before falling to the floor._ _  
_ _  
_ _"It's a day nobody remembers, but everybody likes to celebrate." Dean continued._ _  
_ _  
_ _"I remember being born. But I would rather forget." His voice thick, but stern on his statement._ _  
_ _  
_ _"But today a new man was born," Dean said softly, holding out his gift for the man to take. "And I am very glad about,"_ _  
_ _  
_ _He watched Castiel hesitantly take the gift, careful as to not let their hands touch._ _  
_ _  
_ _"Happy birthday, Castiel. Let there be other, non-ritual songs in your life. A new man."_ _  
_ _  
_ _"Thank you."_ _  
_ _  
_ _"I've got a present for you too because I'd like for you to remember this day forever." The man got up, gesturing for Dean to follow. They climbed the makeshift steps up to the ledge overlooking the sea. The full moon illuminating the way._ _  
_ _  
_ _"Close your eyes," Castiel whispered, holding a hand to hover over Dean's eyes. When he moved them away, he was happy that the man had listened. "Now open."_ _  
_ _  
_ _When Dean did as he was told, his jaw dropped at the display of lights exploding in the air around them. Greens, blues, purples, and other colors lighting the sky._ _  
_ _  
_ _"I call them celestial flowers," Castiel answered before Dean could ask._ _  
_ _  
_ _"They are so beautiful!" Dean said, a little breathless, incomplete awestruck as he watched the display._ _  
_ _  
_ _"I bet they can be seen from the ends of the world."_  
  
  
-  
  
  
“ _Castiel?_ ” the voice screamed into the night. Castiel bolted up from his sleep at the scream. He looked around, realizing it was coming from Dean’s room. _“Castiel, are you here?”_   
  
  
He got there in time to see the man writing on his bed, _“Castiel, where are you?”_ was muttered into the pillow, sweat pouring from the man as he bit his lip.  
  
  
“Wake up,” Castiel called out, unable to do anything to help the man. Dean sat up quickly at his voice, panting as he tried to regain his senses. “Easy, hush now. I heard you scream, so I came running. What's wrong?” he said clearly, his hands up to show he wasn’t going to harm Dean when he flinched away.  
  
“I had a bad dream,” Dean murmured out when he was able to regain himself.  
  
“A dream?” Castiel questioned, squinting his eyes as he thought about the word. “I don't ever have dreams. What are dreams usually about?” Dean brought his knees up, wrapping his arms around them as he pondered about it.  
  
“Well...Sometimes it's something I'm scared of, sometimes it's something I long for…” Dean trailed off, his head dropping to his knees, mumbling out the next phrase. “I'm really scared of the dragon, Castiel.” A shaky exhale before continuing, the images of the Dragon flashing through his mind. Dean was standing before the beast, his hand had just reached out to the touch the scales. It was peaceful for a moment before the thing reared its head to drown him in flames. “All this time I've been…preparing to…”  
  
“The dragon will never harm you, Dean. Ever. I promise.” Dean watched the man pull out the gift he gave him, holding it out for him to see. “A new man was born last night, remember?” Castiel defended, his words strong liked his word. “Because of you. And he needs you.” Dean gave a wobbly smile, Castiel’s hand a meer inch from him before standing up.  
  
“Good night, Castiel,” the man stopped at the entrance, turning with his eyes squinted at the phrase.  
  
“What?”  
  
“That means goodbye for the night,” Dean answered, smiling. Castiel looked down as he tried to understand, a small smile on his own when he finally got it.  
  
“Good night, Dean,” he said back before leaving. Dean laid back down, the quiet never bothering him before, but the images of the beast still fresh as he tried to sleep. He vaguely remembers hearing the flute from Castiel’s room playing, it was soothing enough to finally allow Dean to drift off into slumber.  
  
  
-  
  
  
 _When a person receives a gift of flowers they know they are loved. Something important takes place between the two people.  
  
_ Castiel looked around the path, trying to find the right colors. The words Dean spoke within the first couple of days being here floating through his mind. picking flowers at the same time. Dean was nowhere to be seen, even though he knew where the man was exactly.  
  
He was complaining a while back about wanting to wash up so Castiel showed him where the hot springs were. Dean had looked in awe then got mad about Castiel holding out on him.  
  
They somehow had fallen into a routine. Dean would bathe while Castiel foraged for food. Some days they spent the entire time just talking. He would get distracted sometimes by the outfits that Dean wore. The colors he chose really brought out his eyes and he knew he was staring, despite Dean telling him to stop. With a smile of course.  
  
How Dean commented multiple times how much he enjoyed wearing the robes they found, even though Castiel caught glimpses of the belt losing, Castiel had to turn his head. Out of respect, of course.  
  
The color on his cheeks when he caught Dean staring at him in return.  
  
Castiel stopped in the middle of picking a flower, a sudden bolt, his control of the dragon slipping slightly. His body feeling hot as he turned his gaze to his hand. The flowers sizzling before erupting into flames.  
  
He walked to the cliffside where the best flowers grew, attempting to go down the side when a noise caught his attention.  
  
“Castiel!”  
  
Dean’s voice spurring him to run, hide from him before the Dragon appeared.  
  
“There you are, Castiel. Look at what I made,” Castiel glanced from his hunched position, the fire finally receding as he took back control. “It looks like a dragon, but it won't fly. Will you teach me to see the wind?”  
  
“You're strange, Dean,”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“You're scared of dragons but you play with them.” Castiel snapped out, standing up straighter to stare hard at the man. Dean had chosen a dark red robe, a color that looked so astonishing on him. “Why isn't Michael coming for you?” he finally got out, tearing his attention away from the man.  
  
“If he isn't coming…You know what that means.” Castiel turned his full attention to Dean, his face looking off into the distance with a look Castiel couldn't figure out.   
  
“Have you said your vows?” the man demanded, walking up to stand in front of Dean  
  
“We didn't have time, Castiel,” Dean looked him right in the eyes, answering honestly. “The dragon appeared,”  
  
“So he's not coming for you.” Castiel put together, running a hand through his hair as he moved past him. It’s true. Dean’s been here for days and Michael hasn’t shown up. That means...if Dean didn’t love him...would that mean…? He turned around to see Dean hadn’t moved from his spot. His gaze out toward the ocean with the kite in his hand.  
  
“I'll teach you to see the wind,” While taking a hesitant step toward him. Being bold as to stand so close. A hand on the kite, guiding Dean’s hand raise as he whispered in his ear. “Close your eyes. Look in the distance, further than you can see with your eyes open.” Raising the kite higher, holding it still as Castiel continued to instruct him “Feel the wind with your fingertips, and hear its whisper. Feel it with your skin. Then, you will find something inside you that you didn't know was there.”  
  
The wind picked up around them, Dean letting go a second later as his eyes opened to watch the kite rise higher and higher. They watched it fly through the clouds and wind. Dean smiling through it all. Both of them had their hand on the string.  
  
Dean didn’t care. The close proximity. He wanted it. He leaned a little into the man, his hand touching Cas’, eyes closed when the side of his head rested on the man’s cheek.  
  
He heard a sharp gasp before the sound of the rope snapping. Opening his eyes, Dean watched the kite drift off with the wind.  
  
“It flew away,” he mumbled, turning in his spot. “Castiel? Castiel, where are you?”  
  
  
-  
  
  
Castiel stumbled through the tunnel, the darkness swallowing the light the farther he went.  
  
He could feel it. The Dragon pushing his way through Castiel’s barrier. The agonizing flame in his chest slowly growing more intense. Letting out a loud roar sent Castiel fumbling to the floor, the flame in his veins spreading through his body.  
  
He screamed in pain at the pain as he fought to keep the Dragon back. Another roar sent Castiel flying into the wall beside him.  
  
Crying out in pain as he fell to the ground, he reached a shaky hand into the pocket of his robe, pulling out the Ocarina.  
  
The Dragon’s red eyes burned in his mind as he fought against the restraints, wanting to be free, to take his prize.  
  
He shakily brought the instrument to his lips, attempting to play something.  
  
The beast roared angrily, thrashing, the sensation making Castiel’s head pulse, his chest getting hotter and hotter. With the fever growing, Castiel gripped the device as he curled in on himself.  
  
He blew into the Ocarina, his fingers slowly moving to the notes, his eyes closing as he fought with all his might.  
  
The Dragon flapped its wings angrily at each note, roaring as he fought. Dean continued to shake but kept playing.  
  
Eventually, the beast quieted, the image of the dragon fading into the darkness, its red eyes staring menacingly at him.   
  
Gasping out on the last note, Castiel opened his eyes as he took in his surroundings. He was covered in sweat from all the exertion. He slowly rose to his feet, pocketing the instrument as he got his bearings. He wasn’t expecting the sounds of waves crashing around him, the moon shining bright overhead.  
  
Looking around for the creaking noise grabbed his attention, he noticed branches and some kind of mesh covering something half sitting in the water.  
  
Walking up to it and ripping it off, his heart dropped at the realized it was a restored boat.  
  
 _  
Have you tried to run away?  
_ _You can't run away from here.  
_ _So you can sail away…  
  
  
_ He saw the oars resting within the boat with provisions in a basket.   
  
_  
I call them celestial flowers…  
_ _  
They can be seen from the ends of the world…  
_ _  
I'm really scared of the dragon, Castiel…  
  
  
_ Reaching in to find a parcel rolled up. Unraveling it, he discovered it to be a map. It dropped from his hand as he backed away. His foot his something solid, when he looked down, he realized it was a sail that hadn’t been added to the boat yet.  
  
  
 _All this time I've been...preparing to…  
  
_ _They can be seen from the ends of the world…  
  
_ _Will you help me escape..?  
  
_ _So you can sail away…  
  
_  
The words Dean said playing through his mind. It was clear as day. He was blinded by this man, thinking there was something that could possibly happen between them.  
  
  
 _All this time I've been preparing to… I have to escape... Help me!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic's is Castiel  
> Bold Italic's is singing

"Do you hear me?" Dean called out into the darkness in search of Cas. "Where are you, Castiel?" He stumbled upon a familiar looking area. It was dark but some rays from the moon peeked through the cracks.  
  
This was...where Dean fell into the pit. He glanced at the hole, moving his attention to the strange slab of stone nestled nearby.  
  
" _Approach the altar,"_ Cas' voice rumbled low from the darkness. Dean squinted into the darkness, trying to figure out where the man was while taking a step near the slab of rock.  
  
"Get closer." He demanded. Dean silently obeyed, moving close enough that he could extend a hand to touch it with his fingertips.  
  
"Have you ever wondered why, on an island where so many people had perished, there isn't a single skeleton or even a bone?"  
  
Dean stayed silently, allowing his fingertips to graze the top of the stone, noticing intricate carvings within it.   
  
"You call us "dragons", but we call ourselves "those born from ash"," Dean turned at the sound of man's voice getting closer, his demeanor cold and impassive. He tossed something onto the slab, Dean turning to see something that resembled a doll, set on fire.  
  
"This… This is what dragons do to the men and women of your village. They don't just kill them. They burn them alive. They fill them with fire and hold them in their claws while they scream in agony as the fire consumes them from within. Until all that's left is smoldering ashes...and a new dragon  
  
Dean's heart was racing, his body trembling at the story. Everyone from the village figured they were killed or eaten, this...this was much worse. He turned, eyes downcast as Castiel continued.  
  
"That's how I was born. That's how dragons further their race. That is what's going to happen to you too, Dean,"  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" He asked, finally lifting his gaze to Castiel-no...Dragon, his eyes glowing red, his face showing no emotion.  
  
"I am a freak...I can't ever live like a human."  
  
"I think you're wrong-"  
  
"I know about the boat." Castiel interrupted. Not wanting to hear what Dean had to say. "I know why you didn't want to stay in the pit: you wanted to escape."  
  
Dean backed up when Castiel took a step forward out of fear, his eyes turning a deeper shade of red.  
  
"You had a plan…' I'll teach you to live like a human.' To get a hold of materials and maps, to learn to send signals to the ships. There was only one thing left…' Will you teach me to see the wind? To overcome the curse of the island preventing you from sailing away."  
  
"Castiel, I didn't know I would…"  
  
"I don't blame you. You're right. You should be scared of me. You said I could subdue the dragon. I tried, but it's pointless because you don't believe in me."  
  
"Castiel…" Dean pleaded, watching the man clutch something tight in his hand, bringing it to his lips.  
  
"Enough! Tomorrow at sunrise you'll get into the boat and hoist the sail. The east wind will take you to the open sea, where the ships sail." His words were final, letting his arm go limp by his side as he turned around.  
  
"Don't go! What about the new man? Remember? He needs me!" He begged, taking a step forward to grab at Cas.  
  
"Only the dragon needs you here!" Pulling his arm out of Dean's reach before the man could do anything. "Go away!"  
  
He heard something 'clink' by his feet. Dean's heart sunk when he saw that it was the ocarina. Looking up, he was nearly blinded by fire erupting from within a small narrow passage. Dean staring in horror and sadness at the realization that it was over, a tear slid down his cheek.   
  
The cries of the dragon echoed as he tried to escape its prison, thrashing, and growling as it tried to reach for Dean.  
  
  
-  
  
  
“Michael,” Gabriels murmured into the darkness, the only light they had were from the two lanterns from the boat. “We've been sailing in the fog for days now - we'll perish like this,” he glared at the pathetic excuse of a man who stood on the opposite side of the boat.  
  
“Let's switch to rowing - we might find the island then,” he waited. Michael hadn’t said a word when he turned to look at him. “We have to make a decision.”  
  
“Here's my decision: we turn back,” his voice hard, spitting the words out like venom. Through the light of the lanterns, he could see the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.  
  
The boat rocked aggressively, the two men were thrown to the ground, Michael roaring with anger when the boat finally steadied itself.  
  
“The cliffs again...Calm down, we passed it,” Gabriel soothed, a hand on Michael’s shoulder only to be thrown off a moment later, Michael shouting his frustration into the night.  
  
“To hell with the cliffs and the fog! I've had enough, helmsman. Turn the ship around. We're going back,” Gabriel grabbed him before he could move.  
  
“Wait! Listen to me. I promised your father, when he was on his deathbed, to protect your family honor,” Gabriel hissed out, gripping the lapels of the man’s clothes. “Go and get some sleep. We'll continue the search under my command.”  
  
Michael glared, pushing Gabriel’s hands away like a child so he could walk away. He didn’t get very far, the words mumbled from his helmsman had him pulling a knife out.  
  
“Sam was right: you're nothing like your grandfather. You don't even know his secret,”  
  
Gabriel grunted in surprise when a blade found its way along his throat, Michael’s voice next to his ear.  
  
“He was was right, you say? Do you want to marry the Duke's youngest? Do you think I don't know the secret?” He waited to hear any objections. “Dean is supposed to send me a sign with his love, and it will be our beacon. Sounds great, right?” he watched Gabriel’s hands raise up passively, showing he was listening.  
  
“Now, if there's no sign - what does that mean? It means she is no longer alive. Do you understand? Turn the ship around. We're going home.”  
  
A booming noise had both men looking skyward, tendrils of red filled the sky, breaking the barrier of fog as they descended slowly back to the ground. Michael letting go as they both prepared for whatever it was.  
  
“It's the dragon!” Gabriel shouted as he was about to wake the crew to prepare for battle.  
  
“That's not the dragon. That's the sign,” Michael stopped him, staring at the red sparks descend, illuminating a silhouette in the distance, moving to the front of the ship to get a better view. “Dean!”  
  
They hoisted Dean out of the tiny run-down boat, Gabriel helping him to sit as he explained how he escaped. How the dragon carried him, getting caught in a storm. The storm spooking the dragon enough to crash against the cliffs. There were shipwrecks all around, and Dean managed to find the boat.  
  
“Thank you for coming to my rescue,” he thanked when Michael came up to wrap a blanket around his shoulders. Dropping to one knee before Dean to fit the blanket comfortably, a hand coming to rest on Dean’s cheek.  
  
"I couldn't have done otherwise." Michael murmured, leaning closer.  
  
“Do you love me?” Dean said out of nowhere.  
  
“We're happy you're safe, but we need to get to the island,” the helmsman intervened, bowing to pardon the interruption. “I know it's hard, but we must make sure the dragon is dead,” Michael glared over his shoulder at the man, the moment ruined.  
  
“The dragon is no more,” Dean’s voice said sternly, his fiance turning back to him. “Take me home, Michael. I don't want to go back,” while putting as much conviction into his voice, leaning forward to rest his head on Michael’s shoulder.  
  
“Of course,” The man agreed, wrapping an arm around the tired man.  
  
“But Dean, we must…”  
  
“Mind your manners, helmsman. Do as my fiance’ commands,”  
  
  
-  
  
 _The ships return to the harbor._

_ Young people get married. _

_ Every story has an end. _

_ The boy couldn't become a human _

_ and didn't want to be a dragon. _

_ What was he to do? _

_ What am I to do, Dean? _

"You'll soon forget this nightmare, Dean,” Sam commented, sitting across from his brother as they prepare for the wedding. “To begin a new life." Dean continued his gaze out the window, nodding slightly in acknowledgment at what his brother said. His mind a million miles away.

_ You gave me hope, the hope _

_ of making peace with myself. _

_ If only for a fleeting moment, _

_ but that was enough. _

"Here you are, my son the dragon-slayer,” John announced, walking in with their mother whose arm was draped over his.   
  
“Do you remember this?” Mary asked, pulling out the little origami dragon he had made years ago. When he wished dragons were real but learning the tales about what they did made him weary. Dean accepted it graciously.  
  
He could never make it fly. No matter how creased and sharp he made all the edges, it sunk every time.

_ Something I've always dreamed of _

_ seems to have happened to me. _

_ I've read about it in people's books, _

_ but could never understand. _

“Be with the one you love. Trust your feelings and your heart. The rest isn't important,” his mother said later when Sam and John left to take care of last-minute preparations. He hasn’t spoken much upon his return. Mary seeing right through the facade, the act whenever he and Micahel were together.

_ Don't be afraid, Dean. _

_ The dragon will never harm you. _

_ Ever. _

“It never flew before,” his little brother said in awe, watching the little origami fly from Dean’s hand into the sky.  
  
“You were right, Sam”  
  
“About what?”  
  
“Now I understand what it's like to be away from the one you love. You were against our wedding, I remember,” The argument, despite how long ago, played in his mind as if it were yesterday. They had gotten into a fight about how this marriage was a joke. Originally Sam was supposed to marry Michael, but Dean wouldn’t let Sam do it. Sam was dating someone. Dean just doesn't know who it was, but he was pretty sure that his parents would disapprove of it.  
  
“I thought you didn't love Michael, and that he just wanted to become a duke. Now I know that you love each other. He found you. You told me that only true love could take him to the island.” Sam replied, a hand reaching out the clasp his brother’s shoulder, green eyes smiling as the drums began to play, signaling the start of the ceremony.  
  
  
-  
  
Castiel stepped out onto the ledge, the rain falling heavy, staring into the darkness. He didn’t want anyone to live in fear. He clutched the Ocarina to his chest.  
  
The memory of Dean smiling happily as Castiel chased him along the beach. Swimming in the ocean.  
  
Walking closer to the edge, he turned around and looked skyward. Taking a deep breath, he leaned back, his feet leaving the rocky edge as he began to fall.  
  
  
 _Be happy, Dean._ _Farewell.  
  
  
_ -  
  
  
The crowd cheered as Dean’s boat was fully in view of the village after being pushed out into the lake.  
  
Standing on the other side amongst his men, Michael stood proudly, a big smile on his face.  
  
Today was _his_ day, after all.  
  
Smiling and waving half-heartedly to the crowd, Dean turned his attention back to the man as Michael picked up the rope to begin pulling his betrothed to him.  
  
The roar from the villagers rose in volume at the beginning of the ceremony, just like before.  
  
That same unsure feeling Dean felt was the same.  
  
An image of Castiel flashed through his mind, smiling widely as they splashed in the ocean together. The memory spurring a small sense of guilt of what he’d done to ruin it.  
  
The quiet nights they shared over the fire as they talked well into the night.  
  
The games of chess that Dean kept losing after showing the man how to play when they discovered the board and pieces in one of the chests.  
  
A flurry of butterflies in his stomach as they made the deserted, rugged, island into a cozy getaway.  
  
“I can't do it,” Dean murmured to himself, shaking his head, placing a hand on the edge of the boat as he attempted to stand up in the moving boat.  
  
He can’t go through with this.  
  
“Dean, what are you doing?” Michael questioned, smile fading as he paused in pulling the rope.  
  
“I don't love you,” Dean said, standing fully to look at the man.  
  
“What?”   
  
“I don't love you!” He screamed louder, the villagers lining the lake murmured to one another, some gasping in surprise at the statement. Michael’s eyes narrowing at the confession.  
  
“Dean, I rescued you. Don't be foolish!”   
  
“I love the dragon!” the declaration echoing throughout the now silent village, everyone staring in astonishment. It didn’t take long for the whispering to start, Michaels men began to murmur behind him at the scandalous admission.  
  
Dean looked around, his heart beating so hard that he feared it might burst from his chest. He looked back at his family, their faces stunned.  
  
“Quiet, all of you!” Gabriel demanded, silencing the soldiers at once while making his way to stand beside the man.  
  
Michael looked down at the rope in his hand, anger clear on his face before ordering his helmsman to help him pull. They didn’t get very far as Dean moved forward to yank the rope off the boat, causing Michael to fall backwards from the force he’d been using to pull.  
  
“What is he doing, Michael?” Gabriel questioned after catching the man in time before he hit the ground. All eyes turned to Dean who was now looking towards the sky.  
  
  
 ** _“Before, there was no time, no earth, no dust, nothing…”  
  
  
_** “He is summoning him!” Michael shouted, scrambling to his feet. “Dean, don't!”  
  
  
 ** _“...What was falsity became verity…”  
  
  
_** “Dean, come to your senses! He'll kill you! He'll kill all of us!”  
  
  
 ** _“Time is a fast-flowing river. It spares no one. The bride awaits his bridegroom. As he awaits his destiny_** **.** ** _Clad in white, as if dressed in a shroud. Eternal peace will come for them… The wedding bell tolls. Take him away! Take him away! Come! Come for him!_**

 ** _This man is yours for eternity!”_**  
  
  
Silence.  
  
Dean turned to his family, lowering his arms after raising them during the song. His mother looking unsure, his father’s face set in stone, not giving anything away. But his brother looked sad but nodded his head in understanding when they made eye contact.  
  
“Take him away,” He heard Michael say, Dean’s head lowering slightly, his the creeping feeling of rejection settling in.  
  
He heard the shuffling of Michael’s men as they scrambled to figure out how to get Dean from the middle of the lake when something caught his eye.  
  
A snowflake floated beside him, drifting along with the air current before disappearing. Followed by the wind picking up around them, the fires and banners bending to the sudden change gust of wind.  
  
Looking up, past the ground of people, came a dark silhouette from the sky. It’s massive wingspan beating as it came closer.  
  
The crowd screaming in terror as the Dragon descended upon the village as it searched for its prize.  
  
Dean raised his arms as it came closer, allowing the creature to wrap its claws around him. Lifting him easily off the boat and into the sky.  
  
“Michael, don't!” he vaguely heard over the wings.  
  
Glancing down in time, the Dragon had turned around, to see Michael being tackled by his helmsmen. The spear falling from his grasp. He noticed Gabriel stand, looking in a certain direction with a smile on his face.  
  
‘So Sammy’s secret love was Gabriel,’ Dean realized, seeing his brother smile back at the helmsman.  
  
  
-  
  
  
The ride in the Dragon’s claws uncomfortable as Dean was carried away, the familiar tugging after each beat of its wings.  
  
In the distance he could make out the dragon skull standing tall out of the ocean, the sun setting behind it, illuminating where the eye socket would be, giving Dean an uneasy feeling. What if this doesn’t work?  
  
The Dragon roared just before descending, aiming straight for a narrow hole on the side of the bones. Dean clutching for dear life at the increasing speed, the sunlight now gone the farther they went.  
  
“Ah!” he gasped out, landing on his back from being thrown from the creature.  
  
The dragon reared its head, chest glowing red as it readied itself to breathe fire on its prey.  
  
Only...it couldn’t. The creature was stunned as Dean leaned forward in time to kiss its scaley mouth. His hands up to hold the Dragon in place. It didn’t last long, yanking free, head shaking in confusion, the creature stared at the man.  
  
"Wait!" Dean cried out, sitting up better, trying to stop the Dragon from backing away. His heart beating rapidly, hands reaching out for the creature.  
  
The Dragon huffed, shaking its head, puffing its chest out with its wings twitching at the sudden change of events.  
  
"You're used to being feared," Dean started calmly. "You don't know what it's like to be loved. A man or a dragon - I love you for who you are," his heart wanting to burst out of his chest when the Dragon inclined its head as if letting him know he was listening.  
  
"Let it be the way you want, just don't leave me now. I can't be without you," he trailed off, heart sinking when the creature turned away. His gaze dropped to the floor, staring down at his knees, legs dangling off the alter he was thrown on, the rejection creeping in. Was this was going to be all for nothing?  
  
He heard a low...purring type sound coming from in front of him, the next thing Dean knew, he had a lap full of the Dragon’s head pushing its way into his lap.  
  
"Stay with me this way for a while. Let me get used to you," Dean murmured, unable to keep the smile off his face as his hand hesitantly rested on the scales, gently moving it back and forth. He watched Cas’ close its eyes, leaning into the touch.  
  
  
 _He saved the dragon. And gave him the most precious gift of all.  
  
  
_ Dean smiled to himself, they had stayed in this position since Castiel had dropped him on the altar. The man had changed back into a human not to long ago. His head on his lap with his arms wrapped around Dean’s body.  
  
He was brushing his hand through man’s hand, both reveling in the touch of one another.  
  
He was taken back when Castiel suddenly shifted from his knees to stand, towering over the man before him.  
  
“I have a confession,” he started, eyes shifting between Dean and the wall behind him. Dean inclined his head, indicating for him to continue. “I have… never…” gesturing weakly between them.  
  
Dean looked in confusion, trying to interrupt what he was saying before the light bulb went off. Feeling his face heat up, he reached for the man’s hand, pulling so Castiel would lean forward till their foreheads were touching.  
  
“It’s ok,” he murmured between them, their lips a mere inches away. “We’ll learn together,”  
  
Blue eyes stared into green, their eyes slowly closing before their lips finally came together.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and kudos :D let me know what you think so far ^^


End file.
